VeggieTales Party!
'VeggieTales Party! '''is a VeggieTales themed party game, developed by Nd Cube and published by Sega. Playable Characters There are a total of 16 playable characters. * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Madame Blueberry * Pa Grape * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Percy Pea * Frankencelery * The Peach * Goliath Supporting Characters * Jean-Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Palmy * Lovey Asparagus * Lil' Pea * Lenny Carrot * Nicky * Octavios * Bruce Onion * Turnips * George * Buzz-Saw Louie * Penguins * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Snoodle Doo * Tom Grape * Ma Grape * Rosie Grape * Mom Carrot * Dad Carrot * Baby Lou * Dad Pea * Mom Pea * Annie Onion * Miss Achmetha Bosses * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * Wicker * Turnip Gang * Scallions * Bad Apple * Farmer Snoodle * Rumor Weed Boards Jean-Claude and Philippe serve as the party hosts. There are a total of 8 boards to choose from. * Palmy's Tropic Paradise * The Fib's Tower of Terror * Nicky's Snowy Slopes * Bruce's Backstage Pass * Buzz-Saw Louie's Workshop * Bad Apple's World of Webs * Snoodle's Summit * Tom's Terrific Town Music There are certain songs to select for boards and minigames. You can choose what songs play over the default music before you start a board game and minigame. Since the game was developed by Sega, there are ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''songs hidden in the game as well. There are 40 board game songs and 40 minigame songs. Board Game Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger * The Forgiveness Song * I Can Be Your Friend * Good Morning George * Big Things Too * Can't Believe It's Christmas * LarryBoy Theme Song * Keep Walking * The Thankfulness Song * The Rumor Weed Song * I Love My Duck * The Battle Is Not Ours * We're Vikings * Message From the Lord * Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho * The Green Grass Grew All Around * Who Did Swallow Jonah? * Oh Little Joe * I Want To Dance * Ballad of the Pie War * Call On Us * Rock On, LarryBoy * The Great I Am * What We Gonna Do? * Hum, Ding, Purr * Hope It's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas * You and You Alone * Together * What We Have Learned * Green Hill Zone * Metropolis Zone * Angel Island Zone * Azure Blue World, for Emerald Coast * That's the Way I Like It, for Metal Harbor * Seaside Hill * Apotos - Windmill Isle (Day) * Planet Wisp * Windy Hill Zone * Studiopolis Zone Minigame Songs * The Water Buffalo Song * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * Love My Lips * Oh Santa! * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Endangered Love * Larry's High Silk Hat * Belly Button * Sport Utility Vehicle * Schoolhouse Polka * Larry's Blues * Pizza Angel * My Baby Elf * Gated Community * Lance the Turtle * A Mess Down in Egypt * Monkey * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo * Sneeze If You Need To * Sippy Cup * Donuts for Benny * Where Have All the Staplers Gone? * Pants * Goodnight Junior * The Hopperana * Astonishing Wigs * Special Stage (''Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Chao Race - Jewel * Kart Stages * Battle: Quick Race * Super Sonic (Sonic Colors) * Mission 3 (Sonic Generations) * Start Your Hedgehogs * Tilt the Machine * Special Stage (Sonic Mania) * Double Boost (Instrumental) Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Video Games Category:Products